New Beginning
by abroadwayluver
Summary: You know, I thought being a vampire was cool when you turned me into one, but it's gotten really boring now. It's just like being human.""Oh yes, because as a human, you couldn't sleep and you reached extreme levels of speed and strength. Just the same."
1. A prologue of sorts

**Uhm, ohkay, so this story incorporates random Legally Blonde el Musicalleeee stuffs...but its not actually based on that...so i dont own either?**

* * *

"Y-yo-you-**you're** **breaking up with me?!**" My heart just ripped itself into a dozen little pieces. The love of my life had just broken up with me! How...but...why? That's what I truly want to know. I thought we would be together for the rest of our lives. I came here for a proposal, not a break up.

"Bella, honey, It's been fun and all, but I want someone serious. I just don't feel that we have much of a connection. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean, by that? Are you saying that I'm not good enough because I'm not _serious?_ Well guess what. I'm seriously in love with you." I walked out of the restaurant. I could distinctively hear Jacob calling me, but I would be damned if I would listen to him list all the reasons that he rejected me. I started breaking down on a nearby bench when I realized that we had come to this stupid, horrid restaurant with _Jacob's_ car.

"Excuse me, miss?" I looked up through my watery eyes. A lanky, yet kinda cute man was parked in a car in front of me.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, do you need a ride home?" I admit, I was slightly alarmed. How did I know this man wouldn't rape me? yet, he gave of an air of being someone trustworthy, someone who simply wanted to give me a ride back to my sorority house.

"How did you know," and even through my melancholy state of mind, my face still broke into a grin. I probably look like a mess, and I'm worried this guy would try to rape me? Please, not even a blind homeless man would try to accost me.

"It's just that your sitting on a bench, lonely and crying, with an expression on your face as if you were waiting for someone."

"How do you know I'm not waiting for some idiot who stood me up on our first date?"

"I don't think any guy would willingly stand someone like _you_ up." I felt my cheeks burn. I had to have mascara streaks running down my face, but this guy still thought I was pretty.

"Fine, so you guessed correctly. I do need a ride home. So...can you please...take me home?" His mother had clearly taught him to be a gentleman, as he got out of his car and opened the door for me.

"Thank you..."

"Edward."

"Suits you well."

"Thanks...I guess."

"You're welcome...I think." Edward turned to grin at me.

"So, Elle, do tell: why were you crying tonight?" My somewhat good mood had just been sent spiraling downward again. I felt a large lump come to reside in my throat as I tried to fight back the tears desiring nothing else than to be spilled.

"My boyfriend, Jacob Black has been with me forever. Tonight, I thought he was going to propose to me; he had a long monologue about how he loved me and what his life -our life- was going to be changed after this night. So then, he's telling me that whatever I want, don't be too shy to take it, and then he breaks up with me!"

"Did he give any reason why?"

"He claimed that I'm not _serious_ enough for him. He even compared me to Marylin Monroe! On and on he went, explaining how his brother was going to marry a Vanderbilt, and how he needed a _serious_ type of woman so that he could be more successful in life! This was after he said he loved me, mind you."

"Well, Bella, I hope you don't mind, but your boyfriend's a world class douche bag."

"I know that I should be agreeing with you, but, well, he was my first love."

"Don't worry, one day, you'll find a guy who will appreciate all of you."

"Thanks, Edward. Well, we're at the sorority house." Just then, a bump on the horizon announced to the world that she was the winner of the Annual Delta Nu Wet T-Shirt Contest. I recognized the voice to be of my friend, Rosalie Hale.

"We're not usually like this," I explained embarrassedly.

"Right."

"...Thanks for the ride home, Edward. I would say 'I hope to see you soon again', but, I have the distinct impression that you and I will hardly ever meet at the same place ever again."

"Don't be so negative. We may meet again. I really do hope to see you soon. Bye."

"Bye!" I trudged my way up the pathway, sitting on the bench outside the doors yet again, thinking. I had begun to entertain the most unorthodox notion of going out with Edward. Edward was clearly a gentleman, offering to take a girl home without anything in return. _He also thought you were pretty, m'dear_, I reminded myself. My omnipresent blush revisited me like a familiar old friend. I know he must have been trying to bring up my severely low self esteem. Me with make-up on was passable at best. I must have looked like a right hag, with a plethora of colors clashing with my natural blush.

"He must be having a bit of a lark, laughing at my naïve belief that I thought he thought I was pretty," I bitterly thought out loud. _He doesn't seem like that kinda guy, though, Bells_, my head reminded myself yet again. I knew that it was right. He seemed very nice. Oh damn you, Rosalie, I thought angrily. He may have returned if it weren't for Rosalie putting the thought in his mind that I was like the rest of my friends. I wasn't into the whole drinking and partying aspect of college, really. I was in college only for my father, Charlie Swan, police chief of Forks, Washington. Dear old Dad insisted that I go to college so that I could learn to be a lawyer, or whatever I wanted to be. Truthfully, I don't know what to do with my life. All I was sure of, until tonight, was that I would marry the supposed other half of my heart.

"Well, thanks very much, Jacob," I said to no one. I decided I had enough time outside, sitting to myself and thinking. It was only 12:00 a.m., so I was confident that almost everyone would be partying, but just to be sure, I quietly opened the door.

"Bella! How was it?"

"Show me your ring!"

"How did he propose?"

"Was it in a stupid champagne bottle? Ugh, that's so cliched." All these questions returned me to the land of depression, and I ran up the stairs, went to my room, and shut the door. Before I gave in, I could clearly hear Jessica say, with a concerned sort of voice:

"Maybe the diamond was too small!"

* * *

**Short first chapter, I know, but I'm still deciding whether Edward should be a vampire or human. I don't know why I'm deciding this yet since I don't know if anyone likes this story! Please review!**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**abroadwayluver**


	2. A new beginning

_Hello 26 or less people. This is, officially, the first chapter. Super filler chapter, sadly. Thing start picking up next chapter. We meet Edward...after four years. Oh yeah. Bella's POV. By the way, wasn't established earlier, Bells was 19 when she first met Eddie.  
_

**Chapter One: Four Years Later...**

* * *

"You know, I thought being a vampire was cool when you first turned me into one, but it's gotten really boring now. It's just like being human," I remarked as I walked through the doors of the flat I shared with Alice and Rosalie.

Four years ago, I would have scoffed at the idea of vampires existing. Well, when I turned twenty, that all changed. Rosalie, Alice, and I went clubbing-actually, no, scratch that. Rosalie and Alice went clubbing, and dragged me along. I, being the responsible person, was designated driver. Looking back at that night, being the designated driver wasn't necessary as Alice and Rosalie can't digest anything other than blood. Oh well, better to keep up appearances.

So I had been driving them home, when all of a sudden, this poor drunk teenager hit the front of Alice's Porsche. He died on impact. I wasn't much better off. I felt like my body had been ripped apart seven times. I broke my spine, my arms, and my legs. Blood leaked down my forehead. I was supposed to die that night.

However, Alice saved my life. She bit me and the vampire venom traveled through my veins, turning me into a vampire, slowly however. Those three days of transformation, I thought I had died and gone to hell. The pain coursed through my body, and every minute of it, I begged for death, hoping one of them would take mercy on me and kill me somehow. All they did though, was hold my hand the whole time, calming me down.

Alice and Rose had warned me the first few years would be hard. I would be tempted to kill every human that crossed my path. As soon as I had turned into a vampire, Alice, Rose and I left the sorority to live in Kodiak, Alaska near a forest so we could hunt. However, they really didn't need to. I conquered my thirst by reminding myself of the torture I had undergone, what their families would feel if they knew their loved one had died. Now I've been living with them in my current state ever since.

"Oh yes, because as a human, you couldn't sleep, you reached extreme levels of speed and strength, and you drank the blood of Kodiak bears. No difference in the slightest bit."

"Your sarcastic nature really cuts people, you know Rose."

"It's her life - well not really life," Alice chuckled, "but for the purposes of this conversation, her life's ambition to be sarcastic and unpleasant."

"Why, thank you Alice. It's nice to know I am held in such high regard in your eyes."

"See what I mean, Bells?"

"Ali, is it just me, or does Bella kinda remind you of Emmett? The bear thing I mean."

"Well, yeah, kinda."

"Hold up a second. Who's Emmett?" Alice and Rosalie quickly exchanged a look which I couldn't decipher.

"Emmett is part of our original family."

"Family?"

Rose started speaking now, and her usual sarcastic edge was gone.

"Alice and I used to live with this group of vampires who we considered to be our family. There's Carlisle, the leader of the group, Esme, his wife, Jasper, who we called my twin when we were in the company of humans and Alice's boyfriend, Emmett, her 'brother' and my boyfriend, and her other brother, Edward." Edward ... that name sounded oddly familiar... _Shut up, Bella. There are hundreds upon thousands of Edwards. I doubt you know this particular Edward, whoever he may be._

"Why are you guys living with me now, then?"

"I have no memory of my human life since I was in the asylum for so long. I told the family I wanted to go to college, just to see what it was like. Rosalie decided to accompany me, and then we met you. You have become one of our closest friends, up there with our family. We couldn't bear to leave you. After the whole thing with turning you into a vampire, we found an excuse to stay with you. We explained to our family the whole situation, and they told us to come back only when we felt you were ready to adjust to our lifestyle."

"Alice!" I was a bit infuriated now. "I have been ready for two years now! Hell, I have your lifestyle! I demand to meet the rest of your family immediately!"

"But, Bella, you'll lose all your human friends here!"

"You guys, you've been my truest friends since before I was a vampire. Only one of those people could be considered a good friend, but she will understand if I want to move on. I want to meet other vampires now." I didn't want to inform her of the other fact that I could never be with a human, as eventually they would die or lose interest in me. I didn't want to have my heart broken all over again.

"Alice, she's right," Rosalie said gently.

"But everyone will understand if we decided to stay with her just a bit longer. Do you really want to rob her of any more human experiences, like getting a job, or something like that," Alice argued weakly.

"When we saved her life, we already robbed her of all that."

"Look Alice, besides Jacob breaking up with me, the car crash, and the transformation, I've had the happiest life anyone could ask for. I want to become part of your family."

"Bella, you _are_ family."

"I won't feel like family until I meet the rest of your family."

"Ohkay. If you feel so sure of what you want, then you can meet my family."

"When should we meet them?" I was starting to get somewhat excited.

"Today." Whoa.

"Uhm, ohkay. But...how are we supposed to, you know, catch a plane?"

"Oh, poor, simple, naïve Bella." For the first time since we started our conversation, Rosalie and Alice smiled.

"What?" I had learned to be apprehensive when they used that tone of voice and that particular smile. Realization dawned on me.

"Oh, you guys! No! You know how I hate driving in the car so fast!"

"You are the weirdest vampire ever. Most of us like the speed."

"But...what if we're in an accident? Or get caught? Or-"

"When has that ever happened? Ever. Alice and I have never been in an accident. Plus, we'll be going too fast fr anyone to catch us."

"Are you sure?"

"Let's see. Ohkay Alice, we're going to be driving the car. What do you see in the future?" We waited for a second before she told us what she saw in her vision.

"No accidents, just Esme, and Emmett, and a whole bunch of hugs. Shocker."

"Fine. I give in."

"That was unexpectedly quick," quipped Rosalie.

"Alright girlies! Let me just pack our stuff. You wait in the car. If there are any scratches on it, I will haunt your dreams."

"Cuz that's real threatening," retorted Rosalie. "Come on, Bella, we wouldn't want to hinder Alice any further."

In true vampire style, Ali was finished by the time we walked through the doors.

"What was the point of saying 'wait in the car' if you knew you would be finished that quickly? All you had to do was get our clothes, put them in the one suitcase we own, and write a letter informing Mr. Marangelo that we were moving."

"I thought Bella would be _rushing_ to leave since she made such a big deal about meeting the rest of us." Even though I was a vampire, I still flushed as red as I possibly could- a dull pink, really. I had just come back from hunting, after all. Some things never change.

"Yes, well, I don't want to attract needless attention to ourselves. Imagine what someone would think if Rosalie and I were suddenly next to your car out of nowhere. We attract enough attention as it is."

"Fair Enough. Are we ready to go in the car _now_?"

"Let's go. I can't wait to meet everyone!"

"Emmett's going to love you already."

"How do you know, Rose?"

"He likes people who are easily embarrassed and are a disaster upon themselves."

"Oh, thanks Rose."

"No prob."

"Ready to say goodbye to Kodiak Station, Alaska?"

"Goodbye, cold, wet, place. Hello, wet, cold place."

"Beautiful Rosalie. You took what you said in the beginning...and said it in reverse form at the end. Are there no differences between Forks and Alaska?"

"Yeah. Their names," Alice replied.

"Oh, fantastic. Let's get in the car already. How long do you think this drive will take, Alice?"

"Two hours."

"Oh, why two hours? Isn't that a bit _slow_ for you, Alice," I asked sarcastically.

"Well, we don't want to _attract more attention to ourselves_."

"Can we leave already? I miss everyone."

"Right. Everyone, in the car!" Rosalie sat in the front passenger seat, Alice in the driver's seat, and I, as usual, in the bag, among the suitcase. We pulled out of the apartment parking lot and left Kodiak Station forever, leaving to find a new beginning.

* * *

"Rose, I think Bella's in a coma."

"How do you know?"

"She's stopped complaining." Their words barely registered. I was deeply engrossed in my tattered, dog-eared copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. I had read it multitudinous times, but I needed to concentrate on something while we were in the car. Still, I had better say something before they assumed I had done the impossible and died again.

"I'm still here, you know."

"Oh good, you're still alive. Right now, we're just minutes from entering Forks. I want you all to clear your minds of the idea that we are going to meet the rest of my family."

"Why is that, Alice?" I was perplexed. Why would we have to clear our minds, was one of her brothers some sort of mind reader?

"Because Edward, the annoying bugger that he is, can read minds," Rosalie replied.

"And I'm apparently a psychic," I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Alice."

"Ohkay. We're in Forks," she said, and a bubble of excitement welled up in me, "so no more thinking about Forks. Think of Alaska, or whatever." I went back to reading my Harry Potter book, already concentrating on Harry receiving his first acceptance letters from Hogwarts. The 35 miles per hour we were traveling now were in sharp contrast to the earlier 186 miles per hour we were traveling earlier. Judging by the looks of Forks, when you drive such a car as Alice's, you don't want to be even more flamboyant about your presence.

Rosalie's description of Forks was more or less right. Grey clouds started rolling in, bringing with them the sound of clashing drums. The rain falling down was quite heavy, but the people walking on the sidewalks didn't look too dismayed at that fact. The surrounding people all seemed to be middle class. Forks was quite like Alaska, but somehow more beautiful. I continued looking out the windows. We were driving up a hill, far from the rest of the town. The forests surrounding us became increasingly wild as we went further on our path. When we reached our destination, my jaw dropped.

The..thing in front of us was nothing like the flat. This "house" of theirs was painted a soft faded white, had three floors, was rectangular and well proportioned, with a deep wrap around porch, simply absolutely stunning. It must have been at least a hundred years old. Nearby, I heard a river.

"So, here we are, guys. I guess by now it's kinda pointless to sop thinking about it since, as I've said before, we've finally arrived." Alice knocked on the front door. A woman, who I suspected to be Esme, opened the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I simply cannot- Alice!" She grabbed Alice and hugged her in what would truly have been a bone-crushing hug had Alice not been a vampire.

"Hi Esme," Alice chirped out after Esme finished hugging her.

"Why on Earth are you here? I thought you were supposed to be with Rosalie helping your friend adjust to our lifestyle."

"Oh, I assure you, I am well adjusted."

"Hello, Bella, is it," Esme inquired of me as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Yes, and also, Rose is here."

"Where, I don't see her!"

"I'm the garage," Rosalie yelled, her voice magnified greatly.

"Oh, she's always doing that. I think she loves that car more than she loves Emmett, sometimes."

"Who loves 'that car' more than they love-" But Emmett need not have asked. Rosalie ran towards him and planted a firm, long kiss smack dab on his mouth.

"Ahh, that one."

"It's so nice to see you missed me, love."

"Of course I missed you...Who else could help us annoy Edward more than you and Alice?"

"I'm not sure...I think Bella might want to help?"

"Hi Bella, what's up?" Without warning, Emmett engulfed me in a bearhug.

"Uhm...nothing much?"

"Hahaha, don't worry, Bella, he won't eat you."

"Yeap, I only eat bears," he said in a somewhat pompous voice.

"Greta, we can be hunting buddies." Emmett's expression was one of pure glee.

"Rosalie, did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"No, but I know you do."

"Children, children! I know how excited you are to meet Bella and to have your sisters/girlfriends come back, but let's be more conspicuous and go back inside!" That was just the very beginning.

* * *

_Hello again. I know, I promised Edward, and a better story, but my helper person is in France, and this is the best I could offer. I'm sorry!  
_


End file.
